familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jurupa Valley, California
, "JuVal" |image_map = File:Riverside County California Incorporated and Unincorporated areas Jurupa Valley Highlighted 0637692.svg |mapsize = 250x200px |map_caption = Location of Jurupa Valley in Riverside County, California. |image_seal = Seal of Jurupa Valley, California.png |image_map1 = |mapsize1 = |map_caption1 = |latd = 34 | latm =00 | lats= |latNS=N |longd = 117 |longm=29 |longs=|longEW=W |coordinates_region = US-CA |coordinates = | pushpin_map = USA | pushpin_map_caption = Location in the United States | pushpin_relief = 1 |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name = }} |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_name2 = Riverside |government_type = Council-Manager |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Verne Lauritzen |leader_title1 = City Council |leader_name1 = |established_title = Incorporated (city) |established_date = July 1, 2011 |area_total_km2 = 113.12 |unit_pref = Imperial |area_total_sq_mi = 43.68 |area_land_km2 = 111.22 |area_land_sq_mi = 42.94 |area_water_km2 = 1.91 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.74 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 95,005 (US: 294th) |population_metro = 4,527,837 |population_density_sq_mi = 2411.24 |population_density_sq_km = 877 |timezone = PST |utc_offset = -8 |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = -7 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 92509, 91752 |area_code = 951 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = |website = |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_est = 103541 |population_density_km2 = 930.99 |area_footnotes = }} Jurupa Valley is a city in Riverside County, California. It is located next to Eastvale. On March 8, 2011, voters approved a ballot measure, designated as Measure A, to incorporate the area into its own city; as a result, the area has been an incorporated city since July 1, 2011. The city of Jurupa Valley covers approximately , and has an estimated population of 103,541. Geography It is north and west of the Santa Ana River, south of the Riverside-San Bernardino County line, and east of Interstate 15. It includes the neighborhoods of Mira Loma, Glen Avon, Sky Country, Indian Hills, Pedley, Rubidoux, Belltown, Jurupa, Jurupa Hills, and Sunnyslope. Residents of the area had previously voted on incorporation in 1992; however, voters rejected it as well as a competing ballot measure that would have incorporated Mira Loma. Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} Jurupa Valley was incorporated after the 2010 United States Census, but it is possible to determine an estimated population by summing up the results from the census-designated places of Glen Avon, Mira Loma, Pedley, Rubidoux and Sunnyslope. According to the United States Census Bureau the 2014 estimated population was 98,842.http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/06/0637692.html Education Jurupa Valley is home to the Jurupa Unified School District. The district operates 16 Elementary Schools, 4 Middle Schools, 3 Continuation Schools, and 4 High Schools, including:http://www.jusd.k12.ca.us/cdps/majorcat.cfm?cid=8 * Jurupa Valley High School * Rubidoux High School * Patriot High School *Rivercrest Preparatory Transportation Public Transportation in Jurupa Valley is provided by Riverside Transit Agency.http://jurupavalley.org/Residents/Transportation Also, Jurupa Valley/Pedley station (formerly Pedley Station) is served by Metrolink, and the city is served by Ontario International Airport. Some major roads in Jurupa Valley include Interstate 15 and California State Route 60. References External links * * Jurupa Unified School District web site * Jurupa Valley Measure A official sample ballot Category:Jurupa Valley, California Category:Cities in Riverside County, California Category:Incorporated cities and towns in California Category:Settlements established in 2011